True Feelings
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: A Yami and Tea fic. One shot fic to be exact. Romance between the two. Pls. read!


Jevelyn-anime1: Hello this is my 3rd fic. True Feelings is a fic about the two hottest couple in Yugioh, Tea and Yami! Pls. read the fic and enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
True Feelings  
  
-Tea's POV-  
  
"I wonder, if Yami is in love with somebody already?"  
  
"Uhh... I wish he notice that I have feelings for him."  
  
"Oh, come on Tea. Yami's a pharaoh. And his view about love is totally different from boys today."  
  
"But... I love him so much. Oh... Yami."  
  
Tea sighs as she was watching Yami in a distance. He was with her other friends Joey and Tristan. They were talking about monster dueling cards and about winning a duel. Tea was just watching them behind a tree looking sadly.  
  
After school, Joey and Tristan bid goodbye to Yami and Tea, and went home together. Yami and Tea were assigned to clean the classroom. As Yami was erasing the writings on the board, Tea was watching him while cleaning the desks.  
  
-Tea's POV-  
  
"Yami. I want to tell you how I feel but I'm afraid that you'll reject me."  
  
"Yami, do you know love anyway?"  
  
"Why am I thinking such things? I'm a total idiot."  
  
"I better finish this up so I can go home."  
  
Yami noticed that something was bothering Tea. Since Tea did not listen to lectures and just looked outside the window all day. He was beginning to worry. So he approached Tea to know what's her problem. Tea didn't noticed Yami's approach, as she was busy arranging the flowers.  
  
"Um... Tea, can I talk to you for a while?" Yami asked.  
  
Tea turned to look at him. She blushed as she gazed upon Yami's handsome face.  
  
"Ah, sure. I'm already done here. How about you?" she replied.  
  
"I'm also done. Let's talk as we walk home." Yami said.  
  
After that, they went to their locker, got their things and went off... As they were walking Tea was still looking depressed. Yami stared at her and began to worry about her again.  
  
"Tea is something bothering you?" Yami asked her.  
  
Tea stopped and looked down. Yami's eyes softened and approach her slowly. He placed his arms on her shoulders. Tea was surprised to see Yami doing this. She looked up and saw Yami's face.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"If you have a problem, you could always tell me." Yami suggested.  
  
"Tea, tell me what's bothering you? Maybe I can help?" Yami said.  
  
"Well my problem is you, Yami." She replied as she pushed Yami away from her.  
  
"Tea, but why? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" Yami asked.  
  
"Yami, I thought about this very hard and I'm sure my feelings are correct. Yami, I love you. I love you very much." Tea finally admitted.  
  
Yami was shocked to hear that. He stood in silence for minute. Tea looked at him with eyes that wanted to cry. Tea was afraid of this. Afraid of being rejected by the one you love.  
  
"I was afraid of this. I've also thought that you'll reject me." Tea said as tears were coming out from her eyes.  
  
She turned her back at Yami and covered her face and began to cry. Yami felt guilty for he was the one that was bothering her this whole time. Yami approach her and all of the sudden he pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the lips. Tea's cheeks turned red and more tears came out. Yami releases her gently and hugs her.  
  
"Tea, I'm so sorry to make you sad. I'm so sorry I made you cry." Yami apologized.  
  
"Yami... I'm sorry too. To make you worry about me." Tea replied.  
  
"Tea, I love you and I'm not lying. I love you very much." Yami confessed.  
  
Tea smiled and cried at the same time. Her heart was bursting with joy. She was so happy that Yami loves her. Yami was also very happy. Yami wiped off her tears gently with his right hand and kissed her again on the lips.  
  
That day was going to be the most unforgettable day of their life. The day they've confessed their "True Feelings".  
  
-End-  
  
Jevelyn-anime1: Yami and Tea are one of the best couples for me. So sorry, if didn't include little Yugi in the story. It's just that I'm so in love with Yami and Tea. If there are any comments, I'll gladly receive them...  
  
Pls. submit a review... If you like!!! 


End file.
